I Won't Tell A Soul
by Crypt14
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo, keduanya memiliki kisahnya sendiri namun waktu turut bermain. Mereka terjebak dalam kisah yang terikat diantaranya. Sebuah "kesalahan terbaik" itu ungkapan mereka atas kisah yang mereka rajut bersama. Meanie, Wonhui, GyuKyeong - BL, Crack couple


**I WON'T TELL A SOUL**

 **Meanie**

 **! Don't copy or share this without credit**

 **! BL with crack couple**

"Berhentilah mengganggu ku, Mingyu." Ia menggeser letak duduknya, sedikit menjauh dari sisi sebelumnya. Kembali terfokus pada buku yang berada dalam genggamannya. Kacamata masih bertengger manis diatas batang hidung miliknya. Ia terdiam, dan keheningan merekam seluruh deru nafas teraturnya.

Nyaris berucap kasar saat sensasi basah mengenai permukaan bibirnya, namun tertahan mendapati senyuman layaknya seorang bocah tak bersalah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya kini. Ia membuang nafasnya berbalik menatap pemuda yang masih tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"Aku serius, Mingyu. Berhentilah mengganggu ku sebentar saja. Aku harus mencari bahan untuk kelanjutan novel ku." Masih memandang dengan wajah datarnya. Mingyu terkekeh kecil, meraih novel yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman Wonwoo. Musuh terbesarnya.

"Lebih mencintai benda ini di bandingkan aku?" Bersikap layaknya bocah, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Bertingkah merajuk. "Menurut mu? Kenapa harus bertanya hal retorik seperti itu?"

Dan seketika air wajahnya berubah mendapati jawaban diluar ekspektasinya dari Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam sesaat, berfikir bahwa ia salah mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Kau serius?"

Wonwoo memejam sesaat, melepaskan kacamata baca miliknya dan kembali meletakkannya pada kotak tempatnya. Sesaat melirik pada jam tangan kulit miliknya. "Oh, aku harus kembali sekarang." Beranjak, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu yang belum terjawab.

"Eh? Masih jam delapan malam 'kan? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Ikut beranjak dari duduknya yang nyaman, mengekori Wonwoo yang kini menyeret langkahya untuk beranjak dari apartement Mingyu. "Jun akan pulang lebih awal hari ini."

"Oh." Hanya ucapan itu yang menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan keduanya. Mingyu masih berdiri disana, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah mengenakan _sneakers_ miliknya. Lensa matanya tak lepas menatap pada sosok Wonwoo yang kini siap untuk beranjak pergi.

Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap pada Mingyu sesaat setelahnya meminta pemuda itu untuk sedikit mendekat padanya. Memberikan ciuman singkat pada sudut kurva pemuda itu setelahnya berbisik dan berlalu. Meninggalkan sebuah senyuman tipis bagi Mingyu.

 _"_ _Aku mencintai mu lebih dari benda yang berada ditangan mu itu."_

.

.

"KIM MINGYU!" Mingyu menoleh memutuskan berhenti ditempatnya berdiri saat ini mendapati seorang gadis tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa menujunya. "Bangsat sialan ini!"

"Ouw!" Ia meringis mendapati pukulan cukup keras dari tangan milik gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya kini. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah seraya melemparkan tatapan menusuk pada Mingyu. "Kenapa kau memukul ku sih?!" Tersulut, Mingyu justru berbalik menatap gadis itu tajam.

Sejenak hening, Minkyeong mata gadis itu tampak sedikit berair. "Bangsat sialan ini, kau lupa ya janji kemarin sore?!" Sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Ia merengut, mengusap matanya yang nyaris menjatuhkan air mata.

Mingyu mencerna dan setelahnya pemuda itu buru-buru meminta maaf. Menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukkannya yang saat itu juga ditepis langsung. "Ah, maaf aku lupa. Kemarin terlalu fokus mengerjakan _deathline_ tugas. Maaf ya." Itu jelas kebohongan Mingyu masih merayu, mencoba membuat gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu luluh.

"Kau itu.. Aku menunggu mu seperti orang bodoh tahu tidak sih?!" Memekik keras pada Mingyu. "Ah, dasar airmata sialan kenapa juga aku menangis?" Sibuk menggumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya kembali mengusap matanya yang tampak sungguh-sungguh berair kini.

"Maaf kan aku." Mingyu menariknya, memeluk gadis itu mencoba meminta maaf kembali darinya. Sesaat seperti itu. Dan Mingyu menangkapnya, seorang Wonwoo yang terhenti sejenak dari langkahnya mendapati hal itu terjadi dihadapannya.

Keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang sama-sama jatuh pada iris mata masing-masing. Setelahnya Wonwoo hanya beranjak, melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Mingyu dan berlalu disisi kedua pemuda-pemudi yang masih saling memeluk itu.

Mingyu terdiam, merasa bahwa sesuatu menusuk dirinya mendapati cara pandang Wonwoo yang berubah. Ia tahu itu bukan tatapan marah, namun terluka. Akan tetapi Mingyu juga harus memahami bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain hal ini.

"Maaf aku terlalu cengeng." Ia kembali pada dunianya, melepaskan pelukkannya pada sang kekasih. Mencoba melemparkan senyuman miliknya. "Aku yang minta maaf. Selesai kelas nanti kita pergi keluar sebagai ganti kencan sore kemarin, bagaimana?" Hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan. Mingyu kembali tersenyum layaknya segalanya berjalan baik. Meremat tangan kecil gadis itu dan kembali beranjak menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Ia kembali menekan tombol _dial_ pada ponselnya. Namun hal sama yang kembali diterimanya, sebuah robot yang meminta ia untuk meninggalkan pesan setelah berbunyi _beeb_. Mingyu mendengus, meraih jaket beserta kunci motornya. Berlalu menuju kediaman seseorang.

"Wonwoo seperti sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Mingyu." Sang ibu berujar dengan nada menyesal, membuat Mingyu berpura-pura melemparkan senyuman _tidak masalah_ miliknya. "Ah, baiklah. Aku titip ini saja untuk Wonwoo _hyung_ , bibi." Menyerahkan kantung berisikan novel milik Wonwoo beserta makanan ringan untuknya.

"Akan bibi berikan, terima kasih Mingyu. Maaf 'kan Wonwoo ya." Ia kembali tersenyum, mencoba mendeskripsikan bahwa tidak masalah jika Wonwoo tidak dapat menemuinya. Berpamitan sebelum beranjak dari ruang keluarga itu.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya, menghidupkan mesin motornya dan beranjak. Tidak menuju kediamannya namun menuju sebuah taman yang begitu sering dikunjuginya.

Mengeluarkan kepulan asap nikotin dari balik bibirnya. Semilir angin dingin berhembus, namun batangan rokok yang menyumbat bibirnya seakan memberikan sedikit rasa hangat baginya. "Ada keperluan apa?"

Menoleh, setelahnya terseyum. Ia beranjak, mematikan batang rokok miliknya dan mendekat pada Wonwoo yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kenapa tidak mau menemui ku dirumah mu tadi?" Menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi Wonwoo yang terasa begitu lembut. Mingyu selalu merasa hal yang sama atas Wonwoo, ia begitu hangat.

"Kau berdiri disini berapa lama?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu saat menyadari tangan pemuda itu terasa sedingin es. "Dua jam empat puluh lima menit." Melirik pada jam tangannya sesaat. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Wonwoo." Kembali mengingatkan yang tua atas pertanyaanya. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya. Bersandar pada tiang yang berada disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk tadi." Ucapnya asal, Mingyu tahu pasti itu kebohongan. "Kau marah?" Menatap pada Wonwoo lama yang berbalik ditatap oleh pemuda itu. "Tidak ada alasan ku untuk marah." Kembali membuang pandangannya. Membawa tawa ringan menguar dari Mingyu.

"Soal yang pagi tadi, aku minta maaf." Kembali memecah keheningan yang sempat nyaris menelan keduanya. Wonwoo terdiam, memutar kembali kejadian pagi tadi yang kembali menohok rongga dadanya. "Bukan masalah, itu hak mu."

Mingyu menatapnya sesaat, ia tahu betul Wonwoo hanya membual soal kata _bukan masalah_. Ia membuang nafasnya. Meremat tangan Wonwoo yang kini sama terasa dinginnya dengan miliknya. "Kau dan Jun.. Bagaimana jika berpisah saja. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Min.."

"Aku mencintai Jun." Dan hening menelan Mingyu seutuhnya. Ia tertawa, tidak tulus. Merasa seakan hawa dingin disekitarnya membuatnya sulit bernafas. "Melebihi ku?" Masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, sedikit lebih erat detik ini.

"Itu pertanyaan retorik." Dan ia memahami betul jawaban Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menatap pada tanah yang dipijakinya kini. Masih tertawa dengan nada aneh. "Kau… semarah itu." Bisiknya. Mingyu mengumpat pada hawa dingin yang terus meremas rongga dadanya.

"Aku serius, ku fikir kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Minkyeong ataupun Jun. lebih baik kembali berjalan mas.." Ia terhenti tepat saat Mingyu meraih permukaan bibirnya, melumatnya disana. Berfikir tidak akan melepasnya.

Wonwoo menderu, merasa begitu sesak setelahnya. "Jangan meminta aku untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing, Wonwoo." Ia berbisik, meraih kepala pemuda itu hanya untuk menyatukan dahi keduanya.

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu… melebihi Minkyeong."_

.

.

Mingyu beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan malas. Sejenak menatap pada jam diatas meja lampunya. Pukul 7 pagi dan ini adalah hari minggu, manusia mana yang dengan baiknya menganggu waktu tidurnya itu. Bel masih bordering cukup keras.

"Sia… pa." Ia kembali pada kesadarannya penuh. Terdiam cukup lama dihadapan pemuda yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dan sangat dikenali olehnya. "Jun _hyung_."

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini, Mingyu?" Jun menatap junior kampusnya itu sebelum menyeruput segelas jus jeruk yag dihidangkan Mingyu untuknya. "Hari ini sedang kosong, _hyung_." Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa _awkward_.

Sesaat hening, Jun menatap pada sekeliling ruang tamu apartemen Mingyu. Setelahnya kembali jatuh pada pemuda itu. "Jadi, tempat ini yang membuat Wonwoo merasa begitu nyaman." Mingyu terdiam sempurna. Ia tertohok, membuang pandangannya dari Jun yang masih menatapnya.

"Mingyu, aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padamu?" Ia berujar cukup jelas, membawa tatapan Mingyu kembali padanya. "Maksud mu?" Kali ini Mingyu sungguh-sungguh tidak memahami. Pemuda itu menunggu Jun kembali berujar.

"Tolong menjauhlah dari Wonwoo." Ia beranjak, meraih jaketnya membuat Mingyu terdiam sempurna. "Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat, karena itu aku meminta mu secara baik-baik untuk menjauhi Wonwoo." Setelahnya pintu itu tertutup. Mingyu jelas-jelas mengerti maksud pembicaraan Jun. ia mendengus, mengusap wajahnya gusar. Harinya buruk bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

* * *

ini apaaaa? wkwkwk. haiiii crypt kambek! ada yg inget atau mungkin kangen? /gak/ maaf loh gak pernah muncul lagi sbuk sih xD. Anw, mau kasih pengumuman aja untuk ff Nekomata mungkin dihold dulu karena satu dan dua dan beberapa faktor tapi pasti dilanjut kok xD. Oh ya happy newyear ya sorry loh telat :p. Obrolin ff ini dulu yaa, nah ff ini masih gantung loh belum kelar masih belum finish soalnya ini ff sebelas dua belas sama tahu bulat yang dibikin dadakan xD soooo, maaf kalo kesannya ngebosenin atau alur kecepetan atau apala-apala xD. Oh ya banyak yg tanya ff OMGM itu ff remake atau giman, jawabannya **gak** ff itu bukan remake, ff itu hasil otak saya pas salah satu temen IG ngerequest jadi kalo ada mirip-mirip sama ff orang atau apala-apala itu gak disengaja, kalo ada kemiripan 90% bia send saya urlnya biar saya liat mirip dimananya xD. Untuk update ff diusahakan secepatnya kalo ada waktu luang saya update karena jujur aja lagi sibuk buk buk buk /gaya betul xD/. Okeyyy last but not least jangan males review kalo males"saya gak mau lanjutin nanti. Tengkyuuuuu

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
